El requiem del Mal
by luna shinigami
Summary: Sé que trágico es que los mate a los diez que sus órganos me den un RE vamos un poco más que se acerca el final el crescendo de sangre en mis pies. Voy a ver que tengo por aquí bata, escalpelo y bisturí venga pronto para comenzar Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do Mort. YAOI


**El réquiem del Mal  
**  
BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

: HARRY POTTER:

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Este fic tiene menciones de Gore, si no te gusta regresa! :P

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o

Se veía deambular a ese hombre formal  
que buscando una nota final  
Se perdía en la piedad de esta antigua ciudad  
sin un eco de aquella crueldad

Frialdad y rectitud resaltan su virtud  
es la imagen de su falsedad.  
Su semblante normales una trampa mortal  
no es un réquiem es fatalidad.

Ya no sé qué es mejor que es esta frustración  
que consume mi acorde mayor.  
Ya no puedo seguir quizás este es mi error  
no he buscado desde tu interior.

Que fantástico es el lamento siamés  
de diez voces gritando a la vez.

Casi puedo encontrar  
lo que vine a buscar  
hoy tu muerte será colosal.

Voy a ver que tengo por aquí  
bata, escalpelo y bisturí  
puntiagudos trozos de metal  
y un taladro que te hará entonar.

Voy a ver que tengo por aquí  
bata, escalpelo y bisturí  
venga pronto para comenzar  
la orquesta se muere por tocar.

Caminaba sin paz con su alma voraz  
al acecho de un nuevo ejemplar.  
Que pudiera llevar a su cálido hogar  
para darle muerte musical.

Dulce melodía vamos a escuchar  
es el grito de una vida a punto de acabar  
pronto te haré cantarme  
este réquiem demort

Sinfonía de sádico dolor  
es el arte hecho con pasión  
muerte ¿es esta una aberración?  
Ven a disfrutar de mi canción

Agonía que se lleva la vida  
en esta magna melodía  
de tormentos y alaridos  
así es el réquiem demort.

Sé que trágico es que los mate a los diez  
que sus órganos me den un RE  
vamos un poco más que se acerca el final  
el crescendo de sangre en mis pies.

Voy a ver que tengo por aquí  
bata, escalpelo y bisturí  
venga pronto para comenzar  
Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do Mort.

Ahora puedo reír junto al pobre infeliz  
que agoniza en un trágico MI  
ha cantado su fin justo antes de morir  
que instrumento tan fino hay aquí.

Que fantástico es el lamento siamés  
de diez voces gritando a la vez.

Este réquiem será de lo más literal  
solo muerte ¿acaso hay algo más?

Sinfonía de sádico dolor  
es el arte hecho con pasión  
muerte ¿es esta una aberración?  
Ven a disfrutar de mi canción

Agonía que se lleva la vida  
en esta magna melodía  
de tormentos y alaridos  
así es el réquiem demort.

_**Nostra Morte**_

Escuchaba la música de fondo y se levantó de la antigua cama, sonrió moviendo sus manos finas por la superficie húmeda y miro a su frio acompañante, fue una buena noche, buen sexo, mejor comida.

Se lamio la boca que aún tenía el sabor metálico de la sangre también entre sus dientes algunos restos de viseras.

Levanto su cuerpo desnudo y coloco sobre este, una hermosa bata verde y negra, dejo sus cabellos rubios platinos bailar y danzar por la deliciosa noche cuando alguien abrió su puerta.

-llévatelo- le ordeno a la muchacha que estaba falta de algunos dedos y de uno de sus ojos- era tu amante ¿verdad? Oh, qué pena, lo querías- se burló acercándose a la castaña – Gragner, tu amante pelirrojo paso la noche conmigo… si vieras como gimió mientras lo montaba- dijo con malignidad el rubio alzando la cabeza de la mujer que miraba horrorizada como estaba su joven esposo, desvicerado sobre la cama, desnudo, sin ojos, con la cabeza ladeada y la boca cerrada a aguja e hilo- quémalo, no quiero su olor putrefacto cuando regrese con mi esposo- ordeno saliendo de allí, moviendo sus pies con la agilidad que le daba ser casi etéreo.

Los primeros gritos de la noche, le excitaban, podía sentir bajo sus pies desnudos la sangre que se coagulaba, al parecer los lobos la pasaron muy bien.

Pudo ver pedazos de cuerpos, pronto la putrefacción tomaría por asalto la mansión Malfoy.

Alzo la mirada al escuchar algunos gemidos – Remus ha sido un niño malo mira que poner una lámpara tan horrible.- se burló, alzando la mirada al ver al semigigante pegado al techo y no con magia, unos fuertes clavos en sus muñecas y tobillos, con los intestinos cayendo lentamente y su boca, bueno no tenía boca, la quijada había sido despojada seguro de un manazo de la bestia.

El semi gigante podía ver qué pasaba en esa sádica mansión.

Sonrió caminando hasta el gran comedor y paso sus manos por la vajilla de plata de su madre, y toco entre sus largas manos un dedo humano para degustarlo en salsa bechamel.

-no debías ser tan efusivo- reto al lobo que estaba semi convertido a su lado- Remus no gruñas- le sonrió afectivo acercándose a la bestia y lamiendo con su rosada y pequeña lengua la áspera del animal – promete ser bueno- le dijo riendo masticando la carne del dedo y masticando de paso el hueso- eww ya se están avinagrando…- la dejo a un lado.

Caminando y dejando al Lobo comer, las partes de lo que suponía era Fenrir o algún otro miembro de su antigua manada.

Remus, el suave profesor que se cansó de ser una criatura buena y mal paga, a ser lo que dictaba su verdadera naturaleza oscura, sin importar cuales eran sus víctimas, dulces niños o asaltantes, tampoco tenía ninguna molestia con el canibalismo por devorar a su propia especie.

Camino a la sala de música, donde sintió los besos encumbrados de su hermoso tío y su hermoso Severus, su delicioso padrino.

Gimió al ver como las manos del primogénito Black se cernían sobre la cintura del pocionista y le reclamaba, mientras el otro se dejaba hacer sumisamente.

-no te has divertido mucho con esa muñeca tío- sonrió acercándose, viendo como Severus tenía los ojos oscuros, mas no brillantes, sino opacos y sin vida – las técnicas muggles son mejores que las mágicas- rio causando una risa de Sirius, una risa enloquecida como todo él

-si- dijo acariciando la cabeza de Severus, donde había un pequeño hueco hecho por las manos de quien le acariciaba, la lobotomía era perfecta- hice algo para ti, ven pequeño- dijo Black tomando las manos de Draco y dejando a su hermosa muñeca sentada.

Había una hermosa tarima y Draco sonrió cuando su tío retiro el telón, aplaudió y vitoreo, le beso con pasionalidad en un acto deliciosamente incestuoso.

-gracias!- dijo acercándose a su nuevo chelo, las clavijas salían por la boca de aquel que tenía la garganta cercenada y el diapasón y el mástil atravesaban la tráquea hasta el estómago, las cuerdas se notaban estaban hechas con las entrañas de aquel ultimo guerrero de la resistencia.

Se sentó acariciando los mechones negros y beso la frente viendo como los ojos verdes aún se movía. La magia era una deliciosa, la magia oscura hecha por magos como los Black eran un réquiem mortal.

-no te preocupes, la magia no es para siempre, pronto morirás y tendrás el gusto de hacer parte de nuestro banquete- beso su oreja y toco las cuerdas, haciendo que el dolor de Potter fuera más profundo- si no hubieras cometido la estupidez de fijarte en Sev, habrías ganado la batalla- dijo mientras tocaba – pero nadie se mete con las cosas de los Black…- sonrió empezando a tocar una suave tonada en chelo- y vive para contarlo… de no ser así tu padre aun seguiría vivo- dijo con la ternura de un engendro demente.

Voldemort había muerto, en apariencia, pero Harry cometió el peor pecado de todos, meterse con la propiedad de un Black, con Severus y con Lucius, su padre, cuyo cadáver su madre aún se jodia en forma de Inferí.

La venganza de los Black fue cruel sobre el mundo mágico, nadie se la esperaba.

Los magos pagarían una eternidad de abominaciones por el pecado de Harry Potter, porque tenían dos opciones o corromperse o morir.

Los gritos de la mansión eran ensordecedores, pero la música de Draco era hermosa más con aquel chelo hecho a la medida para él.

-por cierto- dijo sonriendo cuando vio entrar a un hombre joven de bucles negros y ojos rojos, vestido con una hermosa túnica – te presente a mi esposo, Tom Riddle- se levantó dejando que Harry mirara en su agonía a Voldemort en forma humana – después de todo los Black obtenemos lo que deseamos y lamentablemente él te deseaba a ti y yo a él.- sonrió acercándose demente a su esposo que tembló.

Tom se arrodillo a los pies de Draco y este lo desvistió, dejando ver un mapa de cicatrices, mordeduras y hasta pedazos faltantes de su cuerpo, incluyendo sus genitales.

-es mío- susurro – vive para mí- acaricio su rostro – porque su corazón lo tengo yo, literalmente- se burló mostrando la honda cicatriz donde debería estar el corazón de Tom que ahora compartía espacio con el de Draco – no te parece hermoso el chelo que me regalo mi tío-

-si… esposo… mío- dijo Tom de forma famélica besando las manos de Draco con devoción perdida, con los ojos llenos de un amor falso, de un amor que no existía, él fue creado sin amor, no podía amar, pero siempre se podía similar.

Draco sonrió, sentándose al lado de la ventana y dejando que un Tom Riddle, ex Lord Voldemort lamiera sus pies con la agonía de un náufrago, como si estos fueran su salvación – naciste para ser atormentado Harry y moriste de igual forma, la rebelión acabara… tus amiguitos, morirán y tú los veras, la magia en tu cuerpo hará que sobrevivas hasta que veas a cada uno de ellos caer, Longbotton, Lovengood, hasta la buena profesora McGonagall, los veras morir… uno y cada uno de ellos y cuando perezcan frente a tus ojos, desmembrare tu cuerpo y Sev y Tom lo comerán con deleite en el último ritual- le miro con una sonrisa- primero el mundo mágico y luego sus desastrosos Muggles… todos serán condenados… todo porque te enamoraste de Severus- se burló empujando a Tom lejos y abriendo su bata para que usara su boca en cosas más importantes.

Y mientras sentía la dulce boca de su devoto esposo miraba a Harry soltar lágrimas de sus ojos verdes y no por estar viendo a Draco y su malignidad, no, sino que en la puerta veía la mirada perdida de Severus siendo poseído por la persona que más confiaba.

Sirius Black.

Uno de los lunáticos de la familia Black. El segundo al mando, después del demente rubio que siempre tacho de cobarde.

Solo rogo a Merlín que le llamara rápido la muerte para no ver a sus amigos caer en ese juego macabro que era la conquista de los Black.

Lamentablemente, no había Merlín o Morgana que escuchara los ruegos de Harry, estaba vez estaba solo.

Los aullidos de los lobos a las afueras de la mansión, mostraban la nueva caza y pronto todo sería un nuevo festín del réquiem del mal.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a uno de los elfos y Draco sonrió cuando vio allí a Bill Weasley – quiero hacer un trato contigo- le dijo el mayor de los Weasley y el rubio sonrió, sabiendo que deseaba ese corrompido corazón y saco del bolso de cuero de Dragón algo y lo alzo entre sus manos.

-lo tendrás todo Bill… todo- le aseguro dejándose llevar por la deliciosa mamada que le daba su esposo y Bill sonrió de forma Lobuna aullándole a la luna, tendría lo más sagrado de su corazón, lo juraba por la cabeza de su padre que sostenía en alto, que trato de defender a Percy de su locura y si su familia ahora renegaba de él, era hora de unirse al equipo ganador.

Owary!

Jajaja periodo Mío de locura, esto nació porque mi socia escribió mejor que yo _ Kaede bastarda me haces pensar que estoy escribiendo de Candy Candy ¬¬ pero mira que no quedo tan mal! Besos de chocolate para todas.


End file.
